


It was all a dream

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dream World, Insomnia, M/M, Pining, artist!jinyoung, au dream world, long distance, musician!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Some people say that when you can’t sleep at night, it’s because you’re soulmate is also awake unable to sleep. Other’s say that those alert after 3:00am are living a life that lacks love, or have so much love their minds don’t know how to be quiet. Either way, 3:00 am was always Jinyoung’s favorite hour. A time when the world outside was silent, when he could get all of his work done without the droll of human interaction or loud outside distractions.(Painter Jinyoung can't sleep because every time he closes his eyes he sees something better than any art hung in any museum. He wants Mark to be real so bad.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry jess i got impatient, but i still love you and want you to go in and edit this so it's not a hot mess.

Some people say that when you can’t sleep at night, it’s because you’re soulmate is also awake unable to sleep. Other’s say that those alert after 3:00am are living a life that lacks love, or have so much love their minds don’t know how to be quiet. Either way, 3:00 am was always Jinyoung’s favorite hour. A time when the world outside was silent, when he could get all of his work done without the droll of human interaction or loud outside distractions. 

No, he was not a snobby painter that would go on rants about how the human race prevented him from doing his work. He knew that without the beauty of the outside world he would have no inspiration for his canvas. Although, to be fair, the majority of his recent work came not from what was breathing outside of his small studio apartment but rather visions that came to him when he finally did lay to sleep.

His newest canvas was covered in rough visions of a brown haired boy holding a worn looking violin. A man he’d seen in his dreams countless times. There was no name to match the handsome features, the man was nobody he’d ever seen outside of his slumber that was for sure, but he had appeared behind closed lids several times over the last few months. Jinyoung felt it would be a waste to not try and capture the man’s likeness in the only way he knew how. Working day after day to perfect the stroke of his strong jaw, to do justice to his thin but healthy build, the way his mouth twisted ever so when he was trying not to laugh at something dream Jinyoung said.

The only downside to sitting at his canvas at 3:00 was that Jinyoung didn’t remember much from the dreams. Just enough to paint vague drawings of what happened in them, but every time specific details left his imagination he found that he grew angry with his brush. Cursing at himself for not getting out of bed faster to capture every breathtaking detail.

He had an art gallery in two weeks to prepare for, but none of the mystery man would make it inside. It wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready. Maybe he was nervous that with his luck the mystery man just so happened to be someone in town that would stumble into a rather shitty art showing on that one specific night and be weirded out that his face was plastered all over the walls. 

Or maybe it was the fact that Jinyoung wasn’t ready to risk others feeling the way he felt when they looked at those mysterious chocolate orbs that held so much kindness yet, sadness at the same time. Not that Jinyoung felt he could ever do justice to them. No matter how many times his brush went over the canvas, or how many shades he mixed, it wasn’t quite right. 

He could sit there for hours, and often did, trying to get this perfect, which he never did.

Deciding that the birds finally chirping outside was a sign that it might be time to sleep, Jinyoung rose from his stool and cracked his back several times before he walked the short distance to his little sink. Cleaning the few brushes he had been using to ensure that they didn’t get mucked up over...morning. 

When the cleaning was said and done he shut the lights and made his way downstairs to where his bedroom was. Silently telling himself to actually clean when he woke up. Provided his mystery man didn’t come to him again in his sleep. 

Shedding his paint covered clothes, Jinyoung lazily shrugged on his pajamas. Did a half assed job of brushing his teeth, and all but face planted into the sea of pillows littering his bed. Sleep took him shortly after, the warm embrace from his covers a welcome change to the drafty attic helping to lull him into a secure sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re late.” The familiar voice said, Jinyoung looked up from where he was standing to see those gorgeous eyes walking down towards him. He couldn’t help but smile as he moved closer to meet Mark at the end of the steps.

“It was a long day at work, but I’m here now. That should be all that matters.” He tried to coax himself back into the male's good graces. 

“Don’t think you can bat those eyelashes at me and get away with this.” He wagged his finger before moving to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own. Jinyoung couldn’t hide the blush as he was lead down the street. 

This wasn’t a town he knew, the signs were all in english but it wasn’t America. Or maybe it was. Not like he’d ever been there to know what specific towns even looked like. All he knew was that it wasn’t Korea. It wasn’t home, even if it felt comfortable in the company of the other.

“Jinyoung, come on. Don’t gawk. The shop is about to close!” 

“It’s not fair that you know my name, but I never get to know yours.”

“You never asked me before, see I asked you. I’m smart. Also, I’m Mark.”

Mark. What an American sounding name. So they had to be in America right? The signs on all the buildings would make it so even if Jinyoung didn’t understand english. For some reason in his dream he did, he could also speak it which was the opposite of when he was awake. That probably played a part in his inability to remember details as well as he would have liked. 

“Mark we’re fine on time!” Jinyoung assured, he also decided that he loved the way the name sounded rolling off his tongue. He would make a point to say it more often.

They reached the familiar strip of buildings that was close by an expansive strip of beach. Jinyoung made a mental note to try and look up the buildings when he woke up to see if maybe this place was actually real. Mark let their hands drop as he opened the door to the shop and made a beeline for the display of flavors.

“I don’t know why you look time after time when we get the same thing every trip.” Jinyoung teased, moving up behind Mark to rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Maybe I want strawberry today.”

“But you’re going to get the chocolate, with extra sprinkles.” Jinyoung teased before pulling away to order their ice cream, Mark tried to pout but he knew Jinyoung was right. It was exactly what he wanted. 

Thanking the woman who handed over the cones, Jinyoung paid for the two of them before they left to head to the beach, Jinyoung never remembering how his shoes came off, or what path they ever took to get to the familiar rocks, but somehow they were sat in the sand with half eaten cones, the waves just barely lapping at their toes. It seemed the dream world was warping their reality. Not that Jinyoung minded. 

“Don’t forget, you promised to come to my performance tomorrow.” Mark mused, a stripe of chocolate lingering at the corner of his mouth. Jinyoung smiled brightly and leaned over to wipe it off with his thumb, choosing to lick it off his own finger.

“Of course I’m coming, how could I ever miss a chance to hear you play. Have you been practicing?” Jinyoung moved to get behind Mark. An odd affection they both shared even if it was something Jinyoung hardly ever did in real life. 

“I haven’t had much time the last few weeks. Someone keeps coming around and spoiling me with ice cream. But I’m not complaining, he’s always been enjoyable company so I think it’s worth it.” Mark leaned back so that his head was rested on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Yah! Don’t tell me that, I will be late every day now if it means you will practice longer. Don’t give up on that for something silly like ice cream.” 

“It’s not silly! These are some of the best distractions. Plus I can only play for so long before my hands start to hurt. If they cramp up too bad then I really won’t be able to play.” Mark looked over for a moment to catch Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Fine. But make sure you are resting too.” Jinyoung couldn’t help but smirk, wrapping his free arm tighter around Mark’s body. 

The dreams often went like this. The two of them curled up on the beach talking while they ate their ice cream. Jinyoung’s fondness for the boy growing with every passing dream though he still never opened his mouth about it. He always waited to finish his ice cream since he seemed to wake up as soon as it was done. Waking up meant no longer having Mark in his arms and tonight that just didn’t sound like a desirable outcome. 

“Jinyoung, do you believe in soulmates?” Mark mused, snapping Jinyoung from his lost thoughts.

“I believe that there is one person for everyone, so in a way yes.”

“I think that when you’re so connected to someone, that person will find a way to be with you no matter what.”

“It’s a romantic notion for sure, have you found your soulmate then?”

“Who knows. Probably but, I don’t think he’s as close to me as I’d hope.” 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung looked down with a frown, arm possessively wrapping tighter around Mark’s waist. 

“I feel as if, this is all a dream. That when I wake up you won't be there.” Mark confessed, and Jinyoung felt the air be knocked from his lungs. It was the first time Mark had ever mentioned them being in a dream world even if Jinyoung knew it to be so the whole time.

“Then don’t wake up.” 

“I don’t think I can. I feel like I’m just always here waiting for you to show up. What do you do once I go back home?”

“I go home myself, get back to work.”

“What do you do for a living? Am I allowed to come pester you at work?”

“I’m a lowly painter, nothing serious. I assure you wouldn’t have much fun. A friend and I own a gallery in town where he often lets me display my work.” Jinyoung took another bite of his ice cream, unhappy with how small the cone was getting. He didn’t have much more time.

“I want to come watch you paint one day. Promise I won’t get in the way.” Mark’s big brown eyes seemed to grow, making Jinyoung melt quicker than his ice cream was. 

“I would like that. It would help me do justice to paintings I have of you.”

“You’ve painted me! Well then you must let me come see. Take me there now!” Mark smiled wide, moving to better see Jinyoung.

“It’s so far away. I don’t even know where we are.” Jinyoung took another bite of his ice cream. 

“Here? The beach silly. How do you not know where we are?”

“I’m not from here. I live in a city.” Jinyoung watched Mark frown, not sure how that made sense to him given the city being so far away from where they were. 

“Which city?” 

“Seoul.” 

“K… Korea?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You come all this way every week to see me?” 

“Wh… where is here?”

Jinyoung saw a small flash, his ice cream vanishing from his hand as his world started to go a bit foggy. He tried to call out to Mark, tried to hold on and keep his body from waking up. The last thing he could see was a pair of two very sad looking chocolate eyes looking up at him as his own finally opened to the harsh light of day.

Jinyoung rolled over onto his back and let out a sad sigh, his hand coming up as if he were reaching out for Mark. Snapped back to by the shrill of his phone going off beside him, looking over to see who was calling he made a face and rolled over to grab it.

“Hello, yes yes I’m awake… I can’t I have to… But… Fine. I’ll be there shortly.” Jinyoung hung up the phone and rolled out of bed, quickly rushing up to his studio to get a rough sketch down of what he had seen in his dreams, making sure to include the little swipe of chocolate on Mark’s mouth before he knew he had to leave. He just hoped that while he was out his mind could cling to every memory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over a week until his dream world brought him back to Mark. No matter how hard he tried to picture those pouty lips and crinkled eyes when he fell asleep he would either dream of nothing, or something different. Yet, however, when he came to it seemed as if not much time had gone by at all. He looked down at himself, dressed in an expensive suit with a single rose in his hand. He was outside of Mark’s house, or what he assumed to be Mark’s house. The boy was coming down the stairs in an equally as gorgeous suit with his hair styled back for the first time. 

“You look amazing.” Jinyoung gasped, holding out the flower to Mark who smiled wide. 

“You’re not late for once! Also you look great. Come on we gotta get to the concert hall.” Mark put his violin in the trunk of his car before climbing into the driver's seat. Jinyoung moved to climb into the passenger's seat. Not even thinking to look at the license plate to tell where he was. 

“How has your week been?”

“Boring. I’m surprised you flew all the way for this concert. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Of course I did. I promised you I would be here did I not?”

“”True. You did promise me.” Mark smiled brightly, moving to rest his free hand on Jinyoung’s thigh. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide at the affection, especially while Mark was supposed to be driving a car.

“You’re not affectionate are you?” Mark added, giving Jinyoung’s thigh a gentle squeeze before he moved his hand back to the steering wheel. Suddenly Jinyoung felt a coldness where Mark’s hand once was, as if Mark was the only thing keeping him warm.

“I don’t have much of an occasion to be.” 

“Is that a Korean thing? I know some cultures are strict about affection.”

“It’s not that. I just. I don’t know. I’m not used to it. I don’t do it very often.” He shrugged, Mark didn’t press further and Jinyoung was thankful for it.

As they were driving Jinyoung took the opportunity to look around, he wasn’t familiar with any of the settings, and it seemed that the dream world was warping his perception of the buildings. They all, for the most part, looked the same. Restaurants with artistic signs, faceless people walking around. Jinyoung found it peaceful, not like his city which seemed to never have a moments rest.

When they pulled onto the school campus, Jinyoung looked rather confused, eyes darting around to see just where they would up. Was this a school concert? The both of them were rather young, it made sense for Mark to be in college getting his degree. Jinyoung was just shocked that so much detail went into this university when the rest of their time together all he could really focus on was Mark. 

As the car parked Jinyoung looked down to the flower he was holding, having forgotten he even had it. Shaky hands offered it to Mark, a gentle blush covering his cheeks. 

“You’re supposed to give me this after.” Mark teased, taking the flower and smelling at the soft petals.

“Why after? You deserve flowers now.” Jinyoung deadpanned and it was Mark’s turn to blush, looking up quickly to lock eyes with Jinyoung’s own. Jinyoung felt nervous, because generally his dreams would end here but they hadn’t yet had ice cream. It couldn’t be over yet.

“You’re very charming, thank you. Go get your seat, I’ll meet up with you after.” Mark smelled the flower again before he got out of the car. 

The two walked inside the theater up until Mark had to leave to get ready for his show. Jinyoung watched him walk away with fond eyes before he looked down at the ticket he had been handed. His seat was rather up close, and Jinyoung adored that. It meant Mark wanted to see him. Not that he should pay attention to him when his playing was far more important.

Nobody around them really seemed to matter, he excused himself passed a couple before taking his seat. He adjusted the buttons on his suit before he looked up at the concert about to start. Smiling wide when he saw the small group of performers take their places. Mark was lead out last since he was headlining the show. Jinyoung could only focus on him as the others began to play. When Mark started Jinyoung could have swore he was transported to a world further than a dream world.

Each note stayed with him, the music filled his heart bringing a tear to his eye. He blinked several times to try and chase it away, not wanting his vision distorted for a second. He watched Mark with such admiration he felt as if he was floating every time Mark dragged his bow across the strings, a series of colors and motions that Jinyoung wanted to create with his brush. 

Soon the concert ended and Jinyoung rose to his feet to clap, not caring that he was one of the only ones to do it. It was like the room fell quiet, as if they were the only two there. Mark winked at him before bowing his head, Jinyoung didn’t sit until the last person was off the stage. Truly in awe of just how talented the boy was to play with such passion, a passion he himself had when it came to the stroke of his brush.

As people started to filter out he decided it was best to leave as well. He walked through the sea of people and outside to the warm night air. He always knew it was warm where Mark was, even if at times he felt cold around the boy. He stood at the top of the stairs waiting, hands slid into his pockets as he watched the sun set through the distant trees. The night sky painted various shades of fuchsia, orange, and yellow. The expanse of the sky swirls of navy and amethyst as the darkness started to squash the remaining light colors on the horizon. 

He felt a tapping to his shoulder and was quick to turn around, smiling brightly at the sight of Mark, rose still pressed to his nose smelling it, and his violin case in the other. 

“You were stunning.” Jinyoung beamed, hands coming out of his pocket to take the case from Mark. The smaller of the two thanked him before linking his now free hand with Jinyoung’s arm. The pair of them walked through the parking lot towards where the cars were parked and the sea of people still trying to get out.

“We may not make it in time for ice cream.” Jinyoung said softly, pouting gently as he put the violin case in the now open trunk of Mark’s car. 

“It’s still early, there has to be a shop open somewhere. It wouldn’t be us if we didn’t get ice cream. This is Los Angeles! There is always something opened.”

“Los Angeles. America.” Jinyoung said to himself, giving another look around before he reached out to pull Mark close.

“What if we skip the ice cream for a night, we can do dinner instead. There is always dessert after dinner but you played so wonderfully it would be a shame to let this night end so quickly.” Jinyoung let his hand gently grip Mark’s wrist to draw him closer.

“Are you sure you don’t have to fly back soon?” Mark’s voice was almost foreshadowing, like he knew Jinyoung was going to leave even if he wanted to scream that it wasn’t ever voluntary. 

“Not until after dinner, I have more time I believe.” He hoped it was true.

God Jinyoung hoped it was true.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark must have thought he was funny when he pulled into a little restaurant in what Jinyoung suspected to be a Korean part of town. Every sign made sense to him, every building looked familiar. It was as if he was home almost. It was funny, though every other time he knew he was in an english speaking country, and was talking in english even though he couldn’t do that in real life, but he couldn’t read any of the signs or lettering around where they were. Probably one of the reasons he never knew where he was. But it seemed that now he could fully understand.

Looking around in awe he said something in Korean, Mark could only giggle from the driver's seat as they got out of the car. Jinyoung read the sign and pointed to it, then looked at Mark for confirmation. He again said something in Korean and Mark just blinked at him, but without a judging look. It was obvious he was confused however. 

“Is this a big part of your area? This whole town seems to be in Korean.” Jinyoung finally said in English and Mark was back on track with him. 

“This is Korea Town, it’s very big in this state. Like… I don’t know. When you told me you flew all the way out here I wanted to bring you but you had to leave. I don’t know why you take such odd flights back home.” Mark made a face before leading Jinyoung inside, and it was like they were transported back to Korea. The decorations on the wall, the people serving the food, the general aesthetic of the restaurant. 

He felt an odd peace wash over him, similar to the one he felt when Mark smiled a bright smile at him. Jinyoung spoke to the woman in Korean and they were seated right away, he thanked her before pulling Mark’s chair out for him, sitting across from him as the grill in the center was prepared for them. 

“Do you come here often?” Jinyoung asked looking over the menu, happy it was in both Korean and English. 

“I have never been, but my friends said it was the place to be.” 

“I am excited for it to be your first time then! Should I just order for us?” He licked over his lips and looked up at Mark who was smiling that smile at him. 

“Yes please. I’m not picky so I trust you. I wanna know how you eat home.” Mark closed his own menu, letting Jinyoung take over once the woman came over to take their food and drink order. 

“So, outside of painting and flying to America for ice cream dates with random boys… what do you do for fun?” Mark sat back in his chair relaxing. 

“I have a handful of friends I see from time to time. Work at the gallery when I’m needed. I’m afraid it’s nothing exciting. You would like Seoul though, well more I would love to show you Seoul one day maybe. Repay you for your kindness to me while I’m here.” Jinyoung flashed a bright smile, Mark blushed and the slight rose tint to his cheeks matched the flower Jinyoung had given him earlier.

“I’ve always wanted to travel to Korea. It looks like such a beautiful city, and I’ve always had a big interest in music. Could try out for the whole idol thing.” He laughed, perking up as the food was set down on the table. His eyes grew wide at the selection laid out in front of them.

“I figured to get what I would get back home. Have you eat as if you were with me there.” Jinyoung smiled wide, moving to put some of the food on the grill to begin the cooking before he went over all the food so Mark knew what they were eating.

Luckily for Jinyoung he seemed pretty open to everything there, enjoying nearly everything Jinyoung put on his plate. The two managed to get everything eaten without Jinyoung waking up. He must have been more tired than he thought. 

“Ice cream now?” Mark asked, setting down his chopsticks before the woman came over and placed the bill on the table. Jinyoung grabbed it before Mark could even think twice and moved to take care of it. Mark huffed about wanting to help but Jinyoung would hear none of that.

Even in his dreams he was a traditionalist. 

“Fine, but ice cream is on me then.” Mark made clear before they got up, Jinyoung wouldn’t argue even if he wouldn’t let it happen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again waking up came at the worst possible moment. Eyes blinked groggily at the offensive sunlight pouring in through his shades, he grumbled at the annoyingly loud car that was honking outside of his building. No doubt some annoying brat’s trying to signal another friend near by of their arrival. He shuffled out of bed and over to the window, glaring down at the offence that took him from the beach with Mark. He hadn’t even finished his ice cream.

“COME LETS GO!” a younger boy yelled to someone exiting the apartment building across the street. Jinyoung just scowled at them before moving to check his phone. Several missed called from Jaebum, a few texts from Youngjae, silly game invites from Bambam. He rolled his eyes at all of them and moved to hide out in his studio, content to spend another day ignoring them all as he painted what he could remember of California.

Jinyoung had forgotten that Jaebum had a key, being startled half to death when he turned around to see someone watching him get lost in Mark’s eyes yet again. Jaebum walked closer and scanned over the paintings that littered his best friends room, confused as to what he was seeing.

“Who’s the guy? Is this why you aren’t calling anyone back?” Jaebum teased, holding up the first picture Jinyoung had ever painted of Mark. Jinyoung just snatched it from him and set it back down with the others.

“If I told you, well you would think I’m crazy.”

“I already think you’re crazy. Try me.”

“He.. I see him in my dreams. First it was scattered, but now it feels real. Whenever I go to sleep he’s there, and we hang out together in America.”

“America as in like… what? You don’t know any english.”

“I know, but we talk in english in my dream? I don’t know. He’s American, and plays the violin. Last night I went to see him play then we went on a date.”

“You really need to stop with all these fumes. Some mystery dream man is like… something they would make a movie about.” 

“I know I know but he’s real. I know he’s real. Maybe I’m meant to go to America and find him?” 

“You’ll get arrested for harassing some poor guy that doesn’t know you, if this kid is even real which he probably isn’t. Just… get some actual rest. You have an art show soon.” Making a face Jaebum reached out to grab Jinyoung’s hand, deciding then and there his friend needed a break, or several.

“I can’t rest… not until I know.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Let me stay longer.

To be clear, Jinyoung was not learning english because of his dreams. Nope. He was learning it because he had a sudden interest in the language and wanted to be able to reach more outlets in the art world by being able to communicate to the European and American art communities. It had nothing to do with a certain pink haired boy in California that invaded his dreams every other day. 

What got Jinyoung was that no matter how many times he dreamed, no matter how long they seemed to be, the second he woke up he couldn’t speak english if he tried. In his dreams his accent was flawless, you wouldn’t even know he was a native to Korea unless he was speaking Korean. Which became something fun for Mark to make him do since he loved hearing it when Jinyoung spoke it. 

The classes were harder than he thought, he’d signed up for a class at the local university much to everyone’s protest. Youngjae and Jaebum telling him he was being foolish about learning a new language for a dream. Jinyoung politely told them to fuck off and went about his studies. 

The dreams had started to progress, Jinyoung saw Mark more often than he used to. Their dates got more intense, felt longer. He was shown all over California, told about his two roommates Yugyeom and Jackson. The both of them always yelling that his practice was too loud on Saturday mornings, they never seemed to be around though. Mark said they worked often, but that was best since he could practice when they weren’t home.

Jinyoung told Mark that he was learning English and Mark only laughed, asking why he needed it. Jinyoung didn’t know how to explain, making something up about needing to stay sharp since it wasn’t his first language.

After dinner with Youngjae and Bambam, Jinyoung went home to paint for a while. His eyes feeling heavy from being up all day at school, and being out all night with friends. It was earlier than usual but he decided to get to sleep. Maybe it would give him more time with Mark. 

Jinyoung slid in his ear plugs, and put on his eye mask, having started taking extra steps to ensure that his dreaming wasn’t bothered. He liked to dream more than he liked to be awake these days. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I wasn’t expecting you for hours!” Mark yelled excitedly, rushing down the steps of his apartment building to jump into Jinyoung’s arm. Smiling brightly Jinyoung held him close, giving Mark a gentle spin before setting his feet back down on the sidewalk.

“I landed earlier than I thought I was going to, I came straight here. Do you have plans or can I steal you away today?” Jinyoung let his arms slide to stay wrapped around Mark’s hips, drawing him closer to his body. The soft blush covering Mark’s cheeks had Jinyoung smiling brightly. 

“I am making lunch that I was going to run and drop off to Yugyeom at work, he brought lunch to me at work the other day so I wanted to surprise him. You can come with me, then we can go explore.” Mark pulled Jinyoung up and into his apartment, Jinyoung looked in awe finally being inside the lavish house. 

Removing his shoes in the doorway, Mark looked at him and giggled, teasing his traditional ways before he quickly went back to the food cooking away on the stove. Jinyoung walked up behind him, his hands resting on Mark’s hips looking over his shoulders at what he was making.

“Is that Kimchi?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, leaning in when Mark fed him some, covering his mouth with one hand to chew before he smiled wide. 

“Yugyeom is Korean so I make him Korean food often. Since I don’t work as much as them, because it gets in the way of practice, I do most of the cooking.” Mark leaned his body back against Jinyoung’s chest as he carefully watched the food to make sure nothing got burned.

“I would like to meet them one day. I am thinking of flying out to California on the 25th of next month. Staying for a week or two, I want to have more time with you.” Jinyoung knew it was weird to say, that he was taking a big chance by thinking of flying out to where Mark really was; if he even was really there.

“Two whole weeks? You mean I wouldn’t have to let you go at night?” Mark turned around quickly. Jinyoung having to take a small step back to make room as Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck excitedly. Jinyoung just laughed, his arms tightening around Mark to draw his body closer.

“I will find a good hotel here, take time off work. My school studies should be finished by then, I can easily get away for two weeks of being in America.” Jinyoung leaned down to rub his nose against Mark’s, loving the way his eyes would flutter shut when he did that.

“I keep thinking you live here already, it must be exhausting for you to fly to me so often. I feel bad when you leave, I wish you would stay the night or something.” Mark frowned, moving to nudge Jinyoung’s face by his nose, getting Jinyoung to look at him better.

“I don’t know how.” Jinyoung said without thinking, Mark looked confused but the sounds behind him quickly had him turning around to save the food before it burned. Jinyoung let out a deep breath, letting Mark finish putting everything together before nodding that they were ready to leave. Jinyoung followed behind quietly, wondering if it would be okay for him to talk to Mark about this being a dream world.

He had hinted several times, commented how he hated that Jinyoung seemed to just vanish from him. That he found himself wishing to sleep more when Jinyoung wasn’t around, which he related to because he felt the same about Mark.

Sliding into Mark’s car with him, Jinyoung held the lunch basket in his lap as Mark took off for the inner city. Jinyoung let his free hand lace with Mark’s own, silently thanking America’s obsession with automatic cars for not providing a stickshift to get in their way of being affectionate. Holding hands in the car seemed to become a tradition of theirs. The one day he was able to stay until it got dark out, they were laid out in the car with the top down, parked by the beach just listening to the tide while holding hands. After that it became custom for them to travel like this.

“Tonight, when are you flying home?” Mark looked over quickly before his eyes focused back to the road.

“I don’t know. Probably some time tonight. It’s already tomorrow in Seoul and I have class eventually.” Jinyoung made a face, sitting back in the seat to get more comfortable.

“English class right? That’s so weird to me. Your English is perfect.” Mark giggled.

“It’s complicated. I assure you my English needs a lot of work. If I’m going to stay in the next two months I need to be much better. You will probably have to help me a lot.” Jinyoung chewed at his lip, turning to Mark. He decided for now to stay quiet about the dream world. Mark seemed blissful not knowing and either he was feigning ignorance, or truly didn’t know- Jinyoung wasn’t ready to complicate anything they had yet.

“Okay we’re here. I’m just going to run in and give this to him then I’m all yours.” Mark parked the car outside of the small video game shop, keeping the engine on as he took the lunch box inside. Jinyoung could faintly see a tall boy with dark hair walking from behind the counter to take the box, bowing his head in thanks. Jinyoung smiled at the traditional gesture, thinking he would get along with his roommate very well. 

Jinyoung watched Mark rush out, not looking where he was going which almost made him get hit by a car. The man honking and waving his hands angrily as he sped around Mark, who looked around and laughed. When he got back in the car he put his hand over his heart and turned to Jinyoung.

“You need to be careful! What if you had gotten hurt.” Jinyoung frowned, moving to cup Mark’s cheek gently. 

“I’m okay, I forget to look sometimes. I know I’m probably testing my luck though.” Mark laughed, rubbing his face against Jinyoung’s palm before he backed out of the space and started to drive out of the shopping center. 

They had no place in mind to visit so exploring seemed like the best option. They started by getting breakfast by the beach, walking hand in hand as they ate their breakfast sandwiches. Jinyoung enjoying the warm air blowing against him as his feet pushed through the sand.

From there they took the top down on Mark’s car and decided that blasting music while driving along long strips of highway was necessary. Jinyoung introduced Mark to several types of K-Pop songs, teaching him the lyrics while he sang along. Mark could listen to Jinyoung sing for hours, a song more beautiful than anything he created on his violin. 

When they got hungry they settled into their favorite bbq place in Koreatown for lunch, Jinyoung ordering their usual spread happily before the two took turns grilling and feeding each other meats. Jinyoung enjoyed how stuffed they felt when they left, both deciding to put off ice cream for as long as they could.

Since they only ever seemed to eat in Koreatown and it was such a nice day, they left Marks’ car in the parking lot and decided to walk around. Hand in hand, Jinyoung was amazed at how nobody seemed to give them a second look, something rare back home should Jinyoung have ever chosen to be affectionate with someone in public. The laid back attitude of America was thrilling for him, relaxing; to not be scared to be free with Mark in public. 

“Maybe a few months after you come for your visit I can save up and come fly out to Korea to see you.” Mark stopped to window shop at a neat looking art gallery. Jinyoung looked at the art through the window and smiled at the familiar Seoul buildings painted on high quality canvas’.

“I would love that, having you all to myself in Korea for a week or two.” Jinyoung moved to wrap an arm around Mark’s neck, guiding him away from the storefront to cross the street; Jinyoung made sure they looked both ways to avoid a repeat of the morning before heading into a little cafe to get coffee.

“Mark, you never come to Koreatown.” A voice said from behind the counter, Mark smiled wide keeping his fingers laced with Jinyoung’s own, curling up into his side. 

“I am here all the time now.” Mark tried to defend himself, smiling at the guy he seemed to know.

“I’m Jackson, his roommate. You must be this mysterious boy from Korea that he never shuts up about.” Jackson said walking from behind the counter. Mark smacked his arm before giving him a look that warned him to behave.

“Park Jinyoung, nice to meet you. I have heard much about you, thank you for taking care of him while I am home in Korea.” Jinyoung smiled wide, wrapping his arm around Mark who took to hiding in his shoulder. 

“We didn’t know you still lived in Korea! How are you here almost every other day, that’s so crazy.” Jackson laughed and motioned for them to come towards the counter. Jinyoung moved closer as Jackson quickly whipped up two drinks for them and slid them over. Mark took the cups happily, Jinyoung pulled out his wallet to pay, frowning when Jackson pushed his money away.

“You are very kind, I don’t want to get you in trouble though.” Jinyoung put a large bill in the tip jar, pocketing his wallet. Jackson raised an eyebrow and gave the two a wink. Mark handed Jinyoung his drink, helping Jinyoung get his straw through the top before leading him out of the shop. Jinyoung happily took a sip of his bubble tea, chewing the little pearls at the bottom as they came up through the straw.

“I’ve enjoyed having you all day, normally it’s only a few hours and then you vanish off to Korea.” Mark pushed his sunglasses back on his face, reaching out to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own again.

“I will try to stay longer every time I visit if I can. I don’t really get to control it, at least I don’t think I can. I like that you enjoy my visits, they make coming worth it.” Jinyoung walked with Mark towards a little park where children were playing, it wasn’t far off from the beach, a closed off grassy area with swings and a play set.

Jinyoung noticed the sun was starting to set which was odd because time seemed to have moved quite fast while they were in the cafe, checking his watch it was later than normal which meant maybe he would actually be able to stay a night or so depending on how time went. Then again having Mark wake up to an empty bed would probably not end well for him, he really wouldn’t know how to explain the next time they saw each other why he wasn’t there when Mark woke up. He didn’t know how sleeping in a dream would work, would he just close his eyes and then somehow be awake again in a few seconds? Would he wake up in real life and ruin everything?

“I wonder sometimes what makes you leave. It’s always so random, and so fast. You just get up and leave. I think I’ve grown used to it but now I get scared almost after a certain amount of time has passed that at any moment you’re just going to walk away and go home. I hope when you come for your visit you know that I am going to be glued to you the entire time like, I will tie you to me so you can’t leave.” Mark laughed, tugging Jinyoung towards the swings sitting down on an empty one, encouraging Jinyoung to sit next to him.

“I would be fine with that, things will be different then.. I hope they will be good. I’m a little scared about it because it’s going to be a different kind of visit that I don’t really know how to go about doing. You’re just going to have to be patient with me when I get here.” Jinyoung worried, taking a seat next to Mark, sipping at his bubble tea.

“What do you mean different?” Mark cocked his head to the side, sipping at his drink as he moved his legs gently to start swinging. 

“I mean I’ll be here for two weeks but like, I don’t know.” Jinyoung bit his lip, looking down at his feet. “I hope I’m everything you dream of. I don’t want to spend that much time together and you get sick of me.” Jinyoung laughed, figuring that was a good cover.

“I don’t ever think that will happen, I literally sit by the window like a puppy now waiting for you to walk up the sidewalk. I don’t ever know when you’re coming but I wait every day while I practice and hope I will see you.” Mark reached his free hand over to grab at Jinyoung’s.

“Really? I don’t ever seem to know either but I have been trying to get here more often.” Jinyoung smiled brightly, taking his hand off the metal links to lace his fingers with Mark’s own, pushing his feet back so the two of them could swing together.

“When do you ever sleep? You must be so exhausted all the time but you never show it. When you’re here you’re very serious faced and alert.” Mark teased, leaning his head on the swing chain looking out as the parents started to lead their kids out, the sun setting meant it was probably time to get home for dinner. Mark didn’t want this day to end.

“I sleep quite often actually, more than I used to that’s for sure. I was a night owl once upon a time, I never wanted to be awake during the day but I seem to have a newfound appreciation for it.” Jinyoung laughed, giving Mark’s hand a gentle squeeze before he let go to get up and throw out his empty cup in the nearby trash bin. Mark watched with a fond smile, getting up shortly after to do the same.

“So do you have anyone back in Korea waiting for you, I’ve never asked.” Mark slid his hands into his pockets, looking up at Jinyoung with wide curious eyes. Jinyoung smirked, his arms crossing over his chest.

“I’m married actually, I have a wife and a child back in Busan. I come here to get away from them and live a secret life.” Jinyoung tried to keep a straight face, looking out into the distance he sighed trying to play it up.

“....what. REALLY?” Mark’s jaw dropped, swatting at Jinyoung’s arm. 

“Hey! No marks! I will be found out when I return home.” Jinyoung pretended to be shocked, rubbing at his arm where Mark hit. Mark frowned turning to walk away. Jinyoung could only laugh and reach out, grabbing Mark to pull him closer. Mark struggled but Jinyoung’s arms wrapped tightly around his body keeping him in place.

“I am not a mistress….mister...ess…” Mark frowned up at Jinyoung, his hands going to his chest, rubbing at the soft material of his sweatshirt.

“In order for you to be a mister...ess… that means there is some type of romantic involvement between us, are you saying you like me?” Jinyoung asked, his head cocking to the side gently. Mark went to speak but quickly closed his mouth, blushing a deep red as he looked down between their bodies shyly.

“I thought it was obvious, I didn’t know how to say it… but I think the world of you.” Mark said softly, looking up carefully to lock his eyes with Jinyoung’s own. He looked so scared, so open in that moment that it took Jinyoung’s breath away. He wanted to paint it, the itch took over his entire body. Jinyoung instead curled his fingers in the fabric of Mark’s shirt to draw his body as close as he could get it.

“There is no other in my life. No wife, no kids back in Korea awaiting my return. Ever since I met you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. When I’m home all I do is sit and paint you, wishing it were you there with me instead of on my canvas. I wouldn’t make all of these trips if I hadn’t become addicted to you in every way.” Jinyoung confessed, feeling the tips of his ears grow hot with embarrassment, he had never been so honest about his feelings before and it left him feeling rather open.

Typically a big reveal like that would normally signal it was time for him to wake up. He always woke up at the worst possible moments.

But there was nothing, no pull, no strange feeling or sounds heard from his own outside world. Just the look in Mark’s eyes begging for Jinyoung to love him, and whoever could resist such a look was a terrible person. Jinyoung took a mental picture of it first before leaning his head in to close the gap, his lips pressed fully against Mark’s own. Mark melted into the kiss, his body relaxing against Jinyoung’s own as he kissed him back. It wasn’t long, it wasn’t heavy, but it was enough for both of them to be out of breath by the time they pulled apart. Jinyoung keeping their heads close together as the two of them caught up with the realization of what they had just done.

“What took you so long. I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to do that.” Mark confessed, leaning up to press another small kiss to Jinyoung’s lips, his eyes finally opening when he pulled away to watch his face carefully. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting. I seem to always keep you waiting. I will make it up to you soon, when I come for my visit I will explain everything to you.” Jinyoung smiled, leaning up to kiss the top of Mark’s forehead before he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin.

“I hope you do because I don’t know how much longer I can wait, I’m going crazy wondering day after day if this is all reality or just in my head. How can someone so perfect be so real, but so… Sometimes I feel like I’m trapped in a dream. Then again if you’re my dreams, then I guess it’s not that bad.” Mark smirked, moving to kiss Jinyoung again.

They kept that up for the rest of their night, kissing, walking hand in hand only to stop and start kissing again. Jinyoung addicted to the softness of Mark’s lips and the taste of his tongue mixing with his own. Eventually they found their way back to his car and decided to spend however much time they had left curled up on the hood kissing. They found a quiet place that overlooked the city, several other cars parked with couples doing the same. If it were a horror movie Mark would have been scared someone was about to come slash them up, but it seemed that nothing could go wrong with Jinyoung in his arms.

When Jinyoung started to feel the tug he closed his eyes, fighting it off for as long as he could. His cell phone started to ring, the noise penetrating his earplugs making his phone ring in his dream. Mark looked up at him, frowning.

“You have to go don’t you..” He asked, Jinyoung nodded carefully and moved to steal a final kiss.

“I will be back soon, wait for me just a little longer. I promise I will come explain everything.” Jinyoung woke up shortly after, rolling over onto his back. Groaning he reached over blindly for his phone, sliding his eye mask up and removing his headphones to answer it.

“Are you breathing? It’s almost 2 in the afternoon. You were supposed to be at work 2 hours ago! Is everything okay?” Jaebum sounded worried, Jinyoung groaned and looked at the time before he sat up carefully.

“I think I ate something bad last night, that or the paint fumes got to me. I had a rough time falling asleep, I’m sorry. I will be in shortly.” Jinyoung hung up and went to get ready for the day. Moving to the bathroom he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at his face in the mirror before he came to a small mark on his neck.

“What the fuck.” Jinyoung swore, tilting his head to see a small hickey like mark on his skin. He knew.. In his dream that Mark had left him one but to see it in person was kind of odd. Nothing from his dream world had ever stuck with his reality before. 

He couldn’t dwell, there was no time, but this only made it clear to him that he had to go to America, to that road in California where Mark would be waiting for him in the window. He would be waiting right? Jinyoung hoped he wasn’t the only one having these dreams.

Throwing on a turtleneck sweater, he rushed out of the house, heading to work just in time for Jaebum to get back from his lunch. Again he apologized, heading inside the building to get to work.

He didn’t need to tell Jaebum that in between processing orders he was looking up flights to California. He had seen that two of his paintings sold, meaning he would have enough to go, he could tell Mark later that he was coming sooner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Jinyoung decided to go out with friends again. He knew he could have spent that time sleeping but they kept pestering him to come visit, and he was getting tired of always blowing them off and never hearing the end of it. Bambam, Youngjae and Jaebum all sat around the table with him, grilling their various meats and eating their lunch boxes. The conversation was light, about the sales for the day. Jaebum was impressed at how avid Jinyoung had become about selling more of his work. Typically he kept most of it locked away in his studio, and even though he would never sell a single painting of Mark, the others could go if it meant he could afford to be in America for a few weeks.

“You added 10 paintings to the gallery, that’s more in one day than you add in a year.” Jaebum sat back, letting his food cook for a while. 

“I’m flying to America next month, for two weeks, so I want to be able to support myself while I go.” Jinyoung admitted, looking up at the shocked faces around him.

“You still know almost no English.” Bambam said in English and Jinyoung frowned.

“I know much more than you think I do! I have been taking classes every day and night now to practice. I will keep learning when I am over there, but this I have to do.” Jinyoung replied in English making Jaebum choke on his drink. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Bambam for a translation.

“Why now of all times, tell me it’s not for that weird dream boy?” Jaebum sighed, sitting up to remove his food from the grill. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at that, sitting upright.

“What weird dream boy?” Youngjae looked over then back to Jinyoung.

“He has been dreaming about this boy in California, he says he dreams of him every day and now he’s going to fly to America to meet someone that’s probably not real, that he made up in his dreams.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, Jinyoung found himself getting more and more irritated.

“He is real!” He yelled, loud enough that everyone at the table and surrounding tables looked over at them. Jinyoung didn’t back down though.

“I see him every night, every time I dream I am with him. Last night we shared in our first kiss and I woke up this morning with a love bite on my neck that I didn’t have when I went to bed; what explanation do you have for that? How could it be fake if I wake up to such a thing?” Jinyoung’s voice got lower but he was still visibly angry.

“A love bite?” Bambam moved to pull Jinyoung’s turtleneck down, raising an eyebrow at the bruise on his skin. “You didn’t have that last night when we were out.” He confirmed, fingers running over it to make sure it wasn’t paint or makeup. When nothing budged he sat back some.

“He is real, there is a reason he is coming to me in these dreams and I need to go find out why. What if he is my soulmate, am I to hide in Korea forever when I could be happy with him in America?” Jinyoung asked again, not as mad but you could still feel the irritation pulsating off his body language.

“I don’t… understand how that happened but I don’t think you should go alone! None of us know what happens in America, it’s such a huge country. If anything, one of us should go with you, just for support in case something happens.” Youngjae said, leaning his elbows on the table to look at Jinyoung better.

“I have to stay and watch the gallery if he’s going to take off for two weeks, Bambam can help me. Youngjae you go with him.” Jaebum said softly, letting out a sigh, knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk his best friend out of this. Jinyoung nodded.

“I’ve never been to America I’m excited to go!” Youngjae clapped his hands happily.

“What do you know about where you’re going?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung shrugged, sitting back in his chair.

“He has two roommates, a Korean boy and a Chinese boy. He works at a video game store with the Korean one.” Jinyoung closed his eyes trying to remember whatever he could. “He lives in the middle of his street, he lives across from a park… Seoul International Park.” opening his eyes Jinyoung looked at his friends surprised. 

“Seoul Park.” Youngjae looked to the other boys shocked before he shivered, feeling the weird chills from the way all of that seemed to line up.

“I have to go, there is no question in my mind now.” Jinyoung reaffirmed, deciding to drop the subject and get on with eating his food. None of them seemed to pressure the subject more. 

The food was finished quickly and Jinyoung ran home to paint. The vision he had of Mark’s house from the restaurant still fresh in his mind. He wanted to get it painted before the memory faded. How had he never noticed that before? The park across his street, Seoul Park. The way things just seemed to line up was more surprising the longer he thought of him. Little signs scattered about that he never paid attention to unless he tried to force himself to think back on the dreams.

He painted until he couldn’t see straight, blinking at the messy canvas sitting in front of him. Streets and buildings were never his strong point to begin with. Picking up his tired body Jinyoung moved towards his bedroom where he did his usual routine of getting ready, sliding his earplugs in, and putting his eye mask on. He needed to talk to Mark, he couldn’t be bothered.

Something was starting to get scary about how everything was adding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know.


	3. Korea To America

For Jinyoung, school could not end early enough. Between his finals, his english classes, his studying, and his painting, Jinyoung got next to no sleep. This meant he got to spend less and less time with Mark as everything progressed, which Mark didn’t seem pleased about either. He often commented on how tired Jinyoung looked, how he needed to stop flying over so often if he had so much work to do. Jinyoung assured him that it was okay, this was his time to relax, but he could tell Mark was cross with him.

He had every right to be. He promised Mark he would be spending more time with him and yet there he was pulling away night after night. The day of his last final, Jinyoung made it clear to everyone that he was going to sleep early and was to be bothered under life or death circumstances only. His flight was in two days, his California hotel was booked, Jinyoung was ready to cross his dream world over into his real world. 

Sliding his eye mask down, Jinyoung curled up under the covers, he took every precaution this time to ensure that he would remain asleep as long as possible. He even went as far as to take two decent strength sleeping pills which had him gone within an hour of taking them.

He seemed to wake up in an unusual spot, he was closer to Mark’s job than his apartment. Looking around confused, Jinyoung walked down the small strip before making his way into the shop, Yugyeom looked up from behind the counter and raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey! He wasn’t expecting you today.” Yugyeom said in Korean, making Jinyoung feel more comfortable even if he’d always spoke in English while dreaming.

“I am done with finals, I thought I would surprise him while I had some down time. Do you know where he is?” Jinyoung replied in Korean, Yugyeom nodded his head and pushed off the counter, walking into the back room, yelling something in English before Mark was poking his head out. 

“Jinyoung!!! You’re early. Your trip isn’t for a few days.” Mark ran over, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. Unable to hold back the ear to ear grin, Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s body drawing him closer.

“I had a few hours so I flew over to see you. I’m still coming in a few days, but I missed you.” Jinyoung admitted, pulling from Mark just enough to give him a gentle kiss hello.

“You’ve been in America for so long you’ve became less Korean.” Yugyeom teased the public affection, speaking in Korea which had Mark turning, confused. Jinyoung could only laugh at the comment before he laced his fingers with Mark’s own.

“He said my kissing you like that is not very Korean of me. He thinks I’m a real American now.” Jinyoung translated and Mark could only smirk, leaning up to steal another kiss before pulling away to gather his things.

“Oh are you leaving early?” Yugyeom smirked, playing with the name tag around his neck.

“I think my shift is over! Suddenly something came up.” Mark teased, clocking out before he rushed to be by Jinyoung’s side, throwing his bag over his shoulder before he yanked Jinyoung out of the store. The warm California sun a welcome change from the stale store environment. 

“I took the two weeks off that you’re going to be in California. I warned you already that I will be attached to you the entire time.” Mark teased, leading Jinyoung over to his car which was parked not far from the store. Throwing his bag in the back seat, Mark climbed in, waiting for Jinyoung to settle down next to him.

“I hope you will be, this is a big thing for me. I never really leave the country.” Jinyoung laughed, because it was true. He’d never really been outside of Korea before. Not in his real life. The dream world yes, he seemed to never be in Korea. 

“I am nervous though, you never spend that much time here. What if you get sick of me?” Mark pouted, pulling out of the parking lot before he started for the center of town. He didn’t know how much time he had with Jinyoung, but if they could get a meal and some time at the park out of their day, he’d consider it a success.

“I think it’s you that will grow sick of me. You will really have to help me with my English once I get here. I swear to you it’s going to be interesting, but I feel like this is the right thing to do, for both of us.” Jinyoung smirked, reaching over to take Mark’s hand in his own.

“Maybe when you get here I can finally wake up, I feel like my life lately has been one big dream. Waiting for you to come day after day, going through the motions. At least with you here longer I’ll know you won’t just leave me. I’m so excited, and I still promise to try and get to Korea after you visit. I started saving up!” Mark’s smile was so genuine it made Jinyoung’s heart thump in his chest. 

His eyes watched Mark with more adoration than he’d ever had before. Maybe it was because of Mark’s words, and how he himself felt so alive but only in his dream world. How he was awake to just sleep and be with Mark in this world they had created together.

From there, they were allowed time to enjoy an early dinner together, Jinyoung started teaching Mark some Korean while they enjoyed traditional Korean food. Mark’s pronunciation was the most adorable thing in the world to him, almost not wanting to correct him so he could hear the way he said it over and over again.

They left the car in the parking lot to go get ice cream together, Jinyoung introducing Mark to Korean ice cream at a shop in the same center. It was weird not going to their shop, the one where everything started, but Jinyoung liked exploring more of the dream world with Mark. Lucky that the beach was only a few streets down, they could easily enjoy their ice cream with their toes in the sand. 

“Ice cream makes me sad now.” Mark admitted, holding Jinyoung’s hand tightly as he licked at his melting ice cream cone.

“Why?” Jinyoung asked turning to better look at Mark before he looked out at the water, noticing for the first time that there were no people on the beach, their dream world had suddenly become just the two of them. He didn’t know if it had always been like that and he just never noticed, or if this was new to them. 

Trying to think back to Mark’s concert, were there people in the audience with him? Or was it just the two of them? His mind couldn’t remember details like that, they all faded as soon as he woke up. 

“Because you always leave when you’re done. That’s why I haven’t been wanting to get ice cream when you come visit, because the second you finish your last bite, you just vanish. I always thought you just got up and walked to the bathroom but I notice you kind of like fade away, which is weird..” Mark commented and Jinyoung looked down at his ice cream, he didn’t have much left but he didn’t feel that tug in his chest that would signal he had to leave. 

“I think it’s different every day, I never know when I’m going to have to go. But you must know that I never actually want to go.” Jinyoung laughed, taking another bite of his ice cream before he lead Mark down towards the water, letting their feet get wet.

“I’m sure everything will be answered when you come here for your real vacation, you can tell me everything going on in that beautiful head of yours and maybe it will make sense to me.” Mark smiled, finishing his ice cream before he stopped to enjoy the way the sun was setting, like it was tucking itself into the ocean for the night. The sky transforming into the most beautiful mix of rainbow colors that seemed to bounce off crashing waves. Jinyoung could paint his entire life and never do justice to the color spectrum he was seeing. 

Taking the final bite of his ice cream, Mark looked over, watching Jinyoung closely before he let out a content sigh, moving to curl his body back up into Jinyoung’s side.

“Where do you go when I leave?” Jinyoung asked, wrapping his arms around Mark.

No matter how gorgeous the view before them was, Mark was the most stunning to look at.

“I head back to my car, or I walk home. I just… go home and continue my life. I wait for you day after day.” Mark shrugged, leaning up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly. The softness had Jinyoung pushing closer for more. When Mark pulled away, Jinyoung frowned, pulling away nervously.

“The last time… we started to go further, you vanished. I don’t want us to be in the middle of something and you have to leave. Can we wait until you get here?” Mark asked, moving to make Jinyoung look at him.

“I’m sorry that my leaving causes you such stress, I promise I will do my best to explain everything when I come to California for real.” Jinyoung said nodding his head firmly. 

“You are here for real silly, but you mean for longer?” Mark asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes… for longer darling.” Jinyoung smiled, moving to kiss the top of Mark’s head before he tugged him along to continue their walk.

Thankfully Mark stopped them earlier, Jinyoung felt the tug by the time they got back to the car. Groaning he looked at the watch on his wrist, it was afternoon in Korea. He felt a weird push to his body that had him bracing the car. 

“Are you… no please. Not yet. Jinyoung stay. Please stay.” Mark whimpered, reaching over to take Jinyoung’s hand, trying to yank him closer. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll be in California soon. I promise you I will be there soon.” Jinyoung yelled out, startling awake a few seconds later. 

“YOU’RE HERE NOW, JINYOUNGIE PLEASE, I’M NOT… READY TO SAY GOODBYE.” Played over and over again in Jinyoung’s head as he pushed his face mask up, letting out a quiet sob. Looking around the room, Jinyoung found Youngjae looming over him with a worried look on his face.

“Jinyoung, we have to start getting ready to leave. Come on, you gotta wake up.” Youngjae worried, pushing Jinyoung’s hair from his eyes before he walked away to start helping Jinyoung pack for the trip.

“I’m sorry Mark… I’m coming.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s your reason for coming to America, business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure.. Vacation.” Jinyoung stuttered out, looking at the guard who stamped his passport. 

“Alright Mr. Park, Welcome to California. NEXT.” The man shouted, making Jinyoung jump and move to the side for Youngjae to have the same done. Looking around at all the signs, Jinyoung felt so out of place. Everything was in english, but he couldn’t understand any of it like he could in his dream world. Youngjae spoke even less english than he did, was equally as confused as they stood by their phones trying to translate things.

Finding their bags took forever, getting a cab even harder. Jinyoung was so tired by the time they got to their hotel he was tempted to just go to sleep but he knew he had to find Mark.

“Where should we go first?” Youngjae said, setting his bag closer to his bed before he moved to look out of the hotel window.

“I don’t know. The video game store? It’s on, uhhh.. Here. I’m requesting a uber driver.” Jinyoung looked at his phone confused, but apparently it worked, He hoped it was the right one, it was the only one by the beach with the same name as the shop that he went to in his last dream. 

“He said he will be here in two minutes, we should head down to the lobby.” Jinyoung moved to push his sunglasses up on his face, grabbing things he thought he would need before they left the hotel room. 

The uber driver was foreign, but not Korean. They had the hardest time expressing to him what they wanted, but thankfully the GPS seemed to have the right idea. Youngjae was in awe of the sights as Jinyoung found several places that looked familiar to him from his dreams. Mark had told him that he normally worked on this day, even if he said he had taken off work to be with Jinyoung, he wasn’t sure if the real Mark was aware.

This could have honestly all been in Jinyoung’s head, and he made this trip out for nothing, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to see. He needed to make sure that there wasn’t some other meaning behind everything.

Climbing out of the uber, Jinyoung looked up at the shop, it was the right one, in the same familiar shopping center. Youngjae blinked several times before he pulled Jinyoung inside. Looking around the empty store, Jinyoung’s eyes fell to Yugyeom behind the counter, he gasped at the sight and moved closer to it.

“Yugyeom…” He said softly, the man closed his comic book and looked over at Jinyoung.

“Hey, can I help you find something?” He said, smiling brightly. Jinyoung’s heart dropped but he shook his head no.

“Is Mark here?” He asked in Korean, Yugyeom raised an eyebrow and chewed at his lower lip.

“No, not today… He’s. Who are you, why are you looking for Mark?” Yugyeom asked back in Korean. Jinyoung sighed, bowing his head politely.

“I’m Park Jinyoung, this is Choi Youngjae. We’re friends of Mark. We came to surprise him.” Jinyoung said softly and Yugyeom’s eyes went wide, taking a step back, he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Park Jinyoung... “ He said, looking down he said it again before he rushed into the back of the shop. Jinyoung watched confused, feeling a nervous twitch in the pit of his stomach.

“I have to leave! I’m sorry. You can close up!” Yugyeom yelled, throwing his name tag into a drawer before he nodded for Jinyoung to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Jinyoung asked, confused, Youngjae racing to keep up as Yugyeom unlocked the doors to his car.

“Just get in, I need to take you somewhere.” Yugyeom said, waiting for them to be settled down before he took off out of the parking lot. Jinyoung looked lost, Youngjae felt scared. Holding onto the door as Yugyeom hauled ass out of the parking lot and headed for the center of the city.

“You’re Park Jinyoung, the Park Jinyoung. Mark has been talking about you for months. I don’t.. Think he will want me to bring you to him, but maybe, just maybe.” Yugyeom was talking madness, driving even madder. Jinyoung felt dizzy as they weaved their way through the streets of Los Angeles.

The car’s bluetooth lit up, Jackson’s name came up on the screen. Jinyoung pointed to it. “Jackson! The other roommate. From China!” He said and Yugyeom looked shocked, quickly answering the call.

“Jackson go to Mark. I’m bringing Jinyoung to him.” Yugyeom spoke in english, so fast Jinyoung could only understand bits and pieces.

“Jinyoung, like.. Hold up but we agreed...” Jackson’s voice filled the car, Jinyoung looked around confused.

“He is the one. He knows you, he knows me, this is going to work. I know it’s going to work. It has to, right?”

“But how is he real, Mark just keeps calling for him. That doesn’t mean that  he’s an actual person.” 

“Excuse you I am a person!” Jinyoung chimed in, broken english in full force, but he heard Jackson gasp.

“He’s in the car??? How did you.. I’ll be right there. NO I HAVE TO GO, YOU CLOSE UP. I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU TOMORROW.” Jackson yelled before the line went dead. Jinyoung looked around even more confused. 

“What is going on, where is Mark? Why is nobody telling me anything!” Jinyoung spoke in Korean, getting slightly angry. 

“How did you even know I spoke Korean? And that Jackson was from China? How do you know about Mark, and where he works?” Yugyeom asked, looking over quickly before he took another turn.

“It’s complicated.” Jinyoung said softly, looking down at his lap.

“He dreams about Mark! He comes to him when he goes to sleep and they go on dates. That’s the whole reason we came to America.” Youngjae yelled from the back seat and Jinyoung felt crazy when it was said out loud. He covered his face in his hands and Yugyeom started to drive faster.

“This has to work. It has to!” He said again, pulling into a complex. Jinyoung felt like his heart was going to stop when he saw the side of the building, not familiar with the words but the symbols were universal in every country. 

“What are we… doing here.” Jinyoung worried, following Yugyeom out of the car as they made their way inside. Yugyeom signed them all in at the front desk before getting into an elevator. Jinyoung shifted nervously before he looked to Youngjae who reached out to rub his arm.

“When did you start seeing Mark in your dreams? How long ago?”  He asked, moving to hold Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“Months ago.. Almost 6 months ago.” He said, trying to remember the first time they met.

“He came to you in a dream.” Jinyoung nodded and Yugyeom looked up when the doors opened. Jackson was pacing back and forth in front of the elevator.

“Oh… your hair is no blond.” Jinyoung said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Six months ago.” Jackson said, and Yugyeom nodded, the two quickly started to walk down the hall, Jinyoung’s feet felt like lead as he looked into each room, stopping when they opened a door for him.

“No..” Jinyoung let out a whimper, trying to move away but Yugyeom quickly caught him and pushed him into the room. Jinyoung took a deep breath before he moved inside the room a few more times, the second he saw it, he fell to his knees.

“Mark…” He whispered.

There he was, laid out in a hospital bed, wrapped up in a soft pink blanket. Signs of healed cuts on his arms as the monitor in the corner of the room seemed to be the only way to tell he was still alive. Jinyoung took a moment to collect himself before he got up, walking over to the bed. He looked at Mark’s angelic face, the little oxygen band around his face helping him breathe through his nose.

Jinyoung reached out carefully to touch his hand, as soft as he remembered it being in the dreams, careful of the I.V. pumping fluids into his body. He looked so soft, but so gone.

“He didn’t look when he crossed the street, a car hit him. Not bad enough to kill him but he’s been in a coma for six months. The doctors don’t believe us, but we swear we can hear him say your name sometimes. The other night he said it loudly, you can wake him up right! You can talk to him through his dreams… Please.. Wake him up. Bring him back.” Jackson said softly, Jinyoung turned from Mark to look at Yugyeom for a translation.

“He doesn’t speak english well, he can’t understand you.” Youngjae said, moving to sit by a chair in awe of the whole situation. 

“Then how do you two… talk?” Yugyeom asked, Jinyoung shrugged.

“In dream we talk english but I don’t remember when I wake up. I took class before we come to America, to have conversation with him. But I.. I need to sleep. I can talk to him in my sleep.” Jinyoung fussed, looking around nervously. 

“Lay next to him, maybe it will help.” Yugyeom moved quickly to close the door, making sure no nurses were around to try and stop him. Jinyoung felt so uncomfortable at the idea of laying next to Mark, who was in a coma, but maybe he could help him wake up… maybe…

Carefully easing onto the side that had no wires, Jinyoung watched Mark carefully. He was there, he could do this right? That’s what brought them together, he could wake Mark up, couldn’t he?

Youngjae closed the blinds, helping the room get dark for Jinyoung, who carefully closed his eyes. The sound of the machine beeping in the background helped lull Jinyoung into a deep sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this your hotel? Why are we here, I thought we were going to eat” Mark looked around confused, Jinyoung was laying out on his hotel bed. Sitting up carefully, Jinyoung got his bearings.

“Mark… Have you been here this whole time?” Jinyoung asked and Mark just laughed, moving around the bed to sit next to Jinyoung.

“Your roommate let me in, he said you were napping. Come on, we have to go to dinner. You promised me.” Mark reached for Jinyoung’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Youngjae, where is Youngjae?” Jinyoung looked around, again nobody was there. 

“Mark you have to listen to me, I need you to.. Understand something.” Jinyoung started, quickly getting himself up.

“This, all of this, Me.. you and I. This is a dream.” Jinyoung waved to everything around him. Mark looked down, fumbling with his fingers.

“Jinyoung, if you want to break up… you could have called.” Mark sniffed, again playing with his fingers.

“Noooooo, what no! Mark I mean this. This is a dream world. You have to wake up. I’m here in California but you’re not.. I mean I’m with you but you’re here. I need you to wake up.” Jinyoung was getting mad that he couldn’t properly explain himself.

“That is so silly Jinyoung, you’re right here, we’re here in California.” Mark sighed, getting to his feet.

“Look outside! Do you see ANYONE walking around? Any cars?” Jinyoung pushed the blinds open, letting Mark walk over to look.

“No but… Maybe it’s not.. Busy…” Mark bit his lip, looking a little more before he turned to Jinyoung. “If I’m not really here, where am I?” He put his hands on his hips, looking to Jinyoung like he still didn’t believe any of this was happening.

“I… I can take you. Or you can drive us since I still don’t know my way around. I don’t know all the details, I just landed in America less than six hours ago. But Yugyeom and Jackson took me to you. We can get you to wake up, you just need to go… to you.” Jinyoung thought that was how it would work. Bringing Mark to himself would wake him up right? There had to have been a movie similar to something like this. 

“You mean to tell me that I’m… how could I have. I’m not dead.” Mark still looked mad, feeling as if Jinyoung was playing a prank on him.

“No. You’re not dead! I promise you, you’re not dead but you’re in a hospital, in the bed laying there; and if we bring you to yourself, maybe it will help you wake up?” Jinyoung tried to move closer to Mark who just took a few steps away. He shook his head no, quickly rushing over the bed to get out of the room.

“MARK!” Jinyoung yelled after him, rushing to catch him before he got into the elevator. Mark whimpered when Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him, fighting to get away from him.

“I just wanted two quiet weeks with you! Why do you have to pull this. I’m here, I’m alive. What is this? You’re never like this with me.” Mark whimpered, still fighting to get free from Jinyoung. 

“Please! Just trust me, it will explain why I just vanish. I was home in Korea sleeping every time I saw you. I’m sleeping now, but I came to America. I am in a bed with you right now. You have to trust me.” Jinyoung whimpered, getting Mark to stop fighting him, kneeling down on their knees, Jinyoung held Mark close.

“I’m so alone here, You’re… the only face I see. Yugyeom and Jackson come from time to time but I never see them anymore. Is that because of where I am? How is it I can see some people and not others, why am I seeing you if you live in Korea.. I’ve never been to Korea.” Mark whimpered, curling up into Jinyoung’s chest.

“I don’t know, but please… let me bring you to your body. Maybe you will wake up and things will be okay, they will be better.” Jinyoung let Mark break down, let him start to register that this world wasn’t right. He’d lived in it for so long.

“I can’t do this. Please, not today. Just… Can we go get ice cream, or something please. Tomorrow I will go. I can’t go now you’re here. I’m going to wake up and you’re going to be gone forever.” Mark looked up scared and Jinyoung shook his head no, leaning down, he pushed his face against Mark’s own.

“I promised you I would explain everything when I got to California, and I’m trying. I swear I am with you now, I just need you to come to the hospital with me. I need you to wake up for me.” Jinyoung sighed, his hands moving to cup at Mark’s cheeks gently.

“What if that doesn’t work, what if I can’t wake up. What if I’m stuck like that forever.” Mark whimpered, his face nudging into Jinyoung’s hands. 

“It will work. You reached out to me for a reason. I was meant to wake you up. I was meant to be here for you. Please have faith in what we have together and let me try to help you. I can help you.” Jinyoung whispered, leaning down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly.

“Promise me that if I wake up, you won’t ever leave my side.”

“I will have to go home to Korea eventually, but we can talk about that when you wake up. I don’t.. Speak english by the way. I don’t know how I do it here in your dream, but you’re going to have to help me.. Okay?” Jinyoung said softly and Mark sighed, nodding his head.

“You flew all the way to America for me, I will fly back to Korea for you.” Mark let Jinyoung help him up, the two of them heading down to the lobby. Again it was empty, something Mark noticed for the first time as they walked out to the parking lot. His car sat there among others, but no people were around.

“Which hospital is it?” Mark asked, unlocking his car before getting inside.

“St. Vincent Hospital.” Jinyoung said, sitting back in the passenger's seat as Mark looked it up on his phone. He read over the directions before quickly putting his phone away, starting out of the parking lot.

“What do you want to do when I wake up?” Mark asked, trying so hard to remain optimistic even if he was shaking. Jinyoung reached over to take his free hand, hoping that it would sooth him.

“We will go out for ice cream, and sit on the beach together talking. I will kiss you and tell you how much I love you, and how happy I am that you’re by my side.” Jinyoung said, rubbing his fingers along the top of Mark’s hand in the same way he had when he arrived in the hospital room.

“I… would like that. Can we go everywhere we’ve gone together in this dream? Are you really going to stay with me for two weeks?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded his head.

“I will stay longer if I have to. I can’t be gone more than three weeks. Youngjae will have to go back in two I think.” Jinyoung sighed, looking out of the window as they drove what felt like the familiar route he had just taken. 

“There are no cars… the lights are all green.” Mark noticed, looking around nervously as he drove, how had he not been aware of this earlier? He felt almost stupid for not seeing how his situation was so obvious. 

“It means it’s time to go back, it’s time to wake up. It’s been six months.” Jinyoung said softly, licking over his lips before looking to Mark. As they got closer to the hospital, Mark felt his anxiety grow. He stopped the car before pulling in the parking lot and just sat in the empty road, looking at the building nervously.

“Come on…” Jinyoung said, undoing his seatbelt. Mark watched him for a moment before nodding his head.

“I hope this works, and I wake up.” Mark said softly, leaving his car in the middle of the road to join Jinyoung who was walking across the parking lot. He joined him, hand in hand, walking towards the front of the building, the sliding glass doors welcoming them. There was a woman behind the desk, not one Jinyoung remembered, but she nodded her head to Mark and waved them towards the elevators. 

“Do you think this has happened before, to people other than us?” Mark asked, moving down the hall with Jinyoung. He pressed the button for the elevator, letting Jinyoung take over since he didn’t know where they were going.

“I don’t know. If it can happen to us, then maybe. We can’t be the only ones.” Jinyoung held Mark close as they went upstairs, the elevator dinging had Mark jumping from his arms, but never leaving his side.

“Come on, not much more.” Jinyoung said softly, pulling Mark towards the familiar door. Jinyoung looked around nervously as he pushed the door open, shocked to see everyone inside sitting around the bed.

“Guys?” Jinyoung asked, but nobody turned their head. The room was still dark, Mark was still on the bed with Jinyoung curled up next to him. Mark gasped at the sight, moving behind Jinyoung, scared to see himself laying there.

“Come on, we will be okay.” Jinyoung encouraged, pulling Mark closer to the bed before he moved to walk around to his side.

“How do we do this? Do we just lay down and… wake up?” Mark asked, Jinyoung shrugged. He went to touch himself but his hand slid right through him. 

“You will wake up Mark. I promise you, we will get ice cream, and go to the beach, and kiss on the hood of your car. Everything we did, we will do. I won’t leave you. Trust me.” Jinyoung promised, holding his hands out for Mark, watching him hesitate before he nodded, climbing up onto the bed. Jinyoung did the same as the two of them laid down how they were on the bed.

“Jinyoung. If this doesn’t work.. I love you.” Mark said softly, Jinyoung nodded his head. 

“Tell me when you wake up.” He added, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Should we wake him up? Should we wake them both up? What is happening. Do you think this is working?” Youngjae worried, looking to Yugyeom who translated to english for Jackson.

“They have to be okay, they look okay..” He said, getting up to pace the room again, chewing at his lower lip until they heard Jinyoung shift in the bed.

“Jinyoung!” Youngjae shouted, getting close to the bed, he moved to touch Jinyoung’s shoulder, looking over as he started to slowly wake up.

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung said softly, looking to his friend before his eyes landed on Mark.

“Come on.. Wake up..” Jinyoung said softly, moving carefully to lace his fingers with Mark’s own. “Mark wake up.” Jinyoung said again, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

“Jinyoung..” He heard, picking his head up quickly, Jinyoung looked down to see Mark’s eyes slowly flutter open. It took quite some time for them to focus, but he soon saw Jinyoung and let out a groggy sob.

“Jinyoung.” he said again, throat dry from it’s lack of use for so many months.

“MARK!” Jackson yelled, rushing to the bed, to see him start to look around the room.

“Long time no see.” Mark teased, smiling weakly before he looked back to Jinyoung.

“Are you real? Or was it all a dream?” He whispered, trying to reach out and cup Jinyoung's cheek. Jinyoung sat up a little and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re awake now, the dreaming is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if you liked it let me know! leave a comment down below or come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) i appreciate everyone that took their time to come and read the workings of a mad woman, i promise to update more frequently now that my life is in a calm place!

**Author's Note:**

> come harass me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or leave me comments here! i really love the feedback you guys have been giving me about my stories. honestly it means the world to me!!!


End file.
